


Clearing the Air

by justdk



Series: Every day with you [10]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: DTR, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Eddie's caught feels for Dan and is a mess. What will Venom think? Should he tell Anne? THE STRUGGLE





	Clearing the Air

**Author's Note:**

> I use he/him pronouns for Venom
> 
> NSFW for porn with feels :D

The sun is shining, the sounds of the city – traffic, sirens, people shouting – filter in, along with the smell of some neighbor’s stir fry.

Eddie groans into his pillow, his head throbbing and his stomach queasy, his mouth tasting like death.

 **Eddie** Venom’s voice is a soft, soothing rumble. **Brought you water. Sit up.**

“ _Mrghhhh_ ,” Eddie moans. He’s never getting out of bed.

Venom curls around him, warm and cozy. His breath puffs against the back of Eddie’s neck. **Dan said water would make you feel better.**

Eddie’s eyes fly open. “Dan said what? When were you talking to Dan?!”

 **Shhh.** Venom covers Eddie’s stinging eyes and gently rubs at his temples. **Last night. He gave us a ride home. Remember?**

Eddie _definitely_ remembers. Most of all he remembers almost kissing Dan. _Shit_. He can almost, kind of remember his dreams from last night, most of them about Dan. His chest and neck heat with embarrassment and longing. _Fuck_.

 **It’s fine.** Venom licks Eddie’s cheek. **You didn’t do anything wrong.**

“Oh, and you would know?” Eddie doesn’t mean to sound so antagonistic but really, since when was Venom his moral compass?

 **Eddie** Venom presses the glass of water to his lips. **Drink. You’re dehydrated and cranky. I can make you stop hurting and feel better but you need fluids, too.**

Well, that’s true. Eddie keeps his dirty joke about fluids to himself. He’s not really in the mood to joke, or to get off. All he wants to do is wallow in his confused feelings and go back to sleep and never get out of bed. But his symbiote isn’t on board with his pity party. Venom coaxes him into drinking the glass of water then gets him up and into the shower. Eddie stands beneath the spray for a long time, trying to sort out his thoughts and emotions. Venom helps by replaying memories from last night and Eddie’s relieved that he didn’t do anything stupid or regrettable. Really the only thing that worries him is the almost kiss and what it means – he’s got a thing for Dan.

 **Is that so bad?** Venom asks.

Eddie scrubs at his hair and face, feeling better by the moment as his hangover dissipates.

“He’s Anne’s fiancé. Anne’s my ex-fiancé… yeah.” Eddie shakes his head and leans his forehead against the wall. “It’s not ideal.”

 **He might like you back?** Venom sounds unsure but slightly hopeful.

Eddie laughs a little and touches the tendrils that Venom has wrapped around his chest. “I can’t believe you’re okay with this.”

He can feel Venom shrug. **When you are with Dan, and Anne, you light up inside. Why wouldn’t I love that?**

“You’re not jealous?” Eddie feels weirdly shy about asking. Venom had made it very clear when they first bonded that Eddie was his. _Mine_ he had said. At first Eddie had been scared but in time, after working together and defeating Riot, that fear had vanished and his feelings had changed. Now it seems ridiculous that he would ever fear his symbiote. Venom loves him and he loves Venom. So what does it mean that Eddie now has feelings for Dan?

 **Oh Eddie** Venom squeezes him and slides around his body until they’re face to face. **We have a bond that is unlike any other, that can’t be replaced or eclipsed. If you abandoned me and became the host for another of my kind, yes, I would be jealous. I would be…** Venom shudders and Eddie reaches for him, pulling Venom’s face to him.

“I would never!” Eddie swears. “ _Never_ , V. I don’t want you to go, I don’t want us to ever be apart.” He swallows hard, remembering the pain of their forced separations when they had battled Riot. He had felt ripped apart, physically, psychologically.

Eddie clings to Venom and Venom holds him, both of them reeling with the shared memories. The fear of being without Venom, of being truly _alone_ , is suffocating.

 _V_ Eddie thinks desperately, too choked up to talk. _I need… I need you_.

 ** _I’m here_ **Venom responds. **_What do you need?_**

 _Kiss me_.

Venom presses him against the tile wall and kisses him breathless. It is every bit as deep and hungry and needy and healing as their first kiss, when they were reunited in the forest. Eddie melts into Venom, his knees weak. They slide to the bottom of the tub, warm water pelting Venom and dripping down onto Eddie’s skin.

Eddie’s arms pull Venom closer, his legs open and braced against the side of the tub. He’s on his back, at his most vulnerable, and his heart won’t stop pounding. Need and want, love and lust, tangle up inside him, and Venom’s the key to sorting him out.

“Venom,” Eddie’s voice is hoarse, barely loud enough to be heard over the shower. “I want you.”

Venom nuzzles Eddie’s face, licks his ear. **Want me how, Eddie?** Tendrils brush over Eddie’s sensitive skin, feather light and teasing. Eddie sucks in a breath, his body arching towards Venom.

“You—” Eddie starts, his need driving him to distraction, his thoughts further scattered by the sensation of Venom’s tongue on his chest, lapping against his nipple. “ _Venom!_ ”

**Eddie, Eddie, my sweet Eddie.**

Venom’s teeth brush against Eddie’s stomach and Eddie about loses it.

“Oh my god, okay…” Eddie pants. “Just… I’m _oh shitVenomfuck!_ ” Venom’s tongue slides around Eddie’s cock, swirling and tugging and _fuck_ nothing should feel this good.

 **Like it?** Venom sounds smug.

“Fuck yes!” Eddie accidentally bangs the back of his head against the tub, groaning at the bright burst of pain. Venom cradles his head. Tendrils twine around his limbs, his torso, tightening and holding him down. It’s the best feeling in the world, being secured like this, being loved like this.

The feeling of Venom’s tongue is enough to make Eddie cum but he wants more, needs to feel Venom inside him, fucking him, reaching those places that no one else has. He sends these thoughts to Venom, opening up for him on every level, until there’s not even the slightest separation between them.

 **My love** Venom purrs. The tendrils embracing Eddie _throb_ , warm and tight and pulsing around him. Eddie yelps, his body straining in Venom’s grasp. His legs are pulled farther apart, his ass hoisted up. Eddie pants, his heart surging as he watches a large, dark tendril slither between his legs.

Venom knows that Eddie wants to be wrecked, to feel positively annihilated, but he goes slow instead, opening Eddie up with unhurried, shallow thrusts. His voice hums in the back of Eddie’s mind, sweet words of reassurance that make Eddie gasp and whine, his body trembling in Venom’s hold.

“Venom… _please_ ,” Eddie begs. “Please…” It’s impossible to articulate what he wants, impossible to get beyond broken words and thoughts and feelings. Venom pushes in deeper, stretching Eddie open, his tendril thickening, feeling heavier, blunter. “ _Yes!_ ”

It feels like it goes on forever, Venom working inside him, getting him right to the edge of an orgasm but then reining it in. Eddie’s weak from it, his mind empty and buzzing. Every time the water hits his skin he wants to cry, every time Venom’s tongue or tendrils or form touches his cock he wants to scream. He would be screaming but Venom’s got a smooth tendril down his throat. Eddie sucks on it, his lips sore from the stretch but it makes him feel so good, having Venom in his mouth, tasting him and feeling the shudders that wrack his symbiote. Their shared pleasure surges through him and Eddie locks his gaze with Venom’s. They hold like that for a small eternity, perfectly in synch, perfectly complete.

When Eddie finally cums it’s not his own release that makes him black out, it’s Venom’s.

—–

After all of that Eddie _definitely_ does not feel like going out. He wants to stay curled up on the couch with Venom lying on top of him while they watch TV, a mug of coffee within arm’s length. But then he gets a text from Dan asking how he’s feeling and it’s the best thing and the worst thing. He’s happy that Dan is thinking of him _and_ he feels guilty that he’s thinking of Dan as more than a friend.

“How did I get into this mess?” he asks Venom.

Venom stirs sleepily, half his form melted into Eddie’s chest. **You have a big heart.**

Eddie smiles a little and rubs Venom’s back. “I need to tell Anne.” Tipsy professions of love aside, he’s not sure how she’ll take it. Of course Anne cares about him – as a friend – but he can’t imagine that she’ll be happy to hear that he’s somewhat fallen for her fiancé.

 **Bring her pastries** Venom suggests. **Might help.**

“You just want some chocolate éclairs,” Eddie says. He grabs his phone and sends Anne a text to see if she can get together to talk.

 **Don’t you think I deserve them?** Venom asks, his tone provoking. **After, what did you call it… the most mind-blowing sex of your life?**

Eddie blushes and wraps his arms around Venom. “I did say that. Because it’s true.” Venom puffs up a bit. “But I think I deserve some congratulations, too. Bet none of your other hosts gave _you_ an orgasm.”

Venom burrows his head under Eddie’s chin, tickling him. **Hurray for us.**

Unspoken but understood is the knowledge that their partnership, their union, is pretty fucking awesome and one of a kind. Yes, Eddie decides, they _do_ deserve éclairs.

Eddie gets up and puts on proper clothes and finds his wallet. First step, buy éclairs. Second step, talk to Anne. He looks at the black band on his finger and nods at his reflection in the mirror. They can do this.

—–

Okay, maybe not.

Eddie sits on the edge of the sofa, takeaway cup of coffee clutched between his hands, and watches Anne tuck her hair behind her ear and reach for an éclair. He should have asked if she could meet him at a café or the park or anywhere except here. There are too many memories of their life before, as well as new memories of the four of them – him, her, Dan, Venom. How can he tell her in a place like this?

 **You can do it** Venom thinks and gives Eddie’s shoulders an affirming squeeze.

Eddie waits until Anne is chewing on a mouthful of pastry before blurting out, “I almost kissed Dan last night.”

His heart is racing, his hands are sweating, and he can’t swallow his coffee. He can’t look away from Anne, waiting for the moment when she explodes.

Anne looks back at him and calmly takes another bite of éclair, chocolate filling smudging the corner of her mouth. Eddie has to clamp down on Venom’s desire to pop over and lick the chocolate off Annie’s face. _Not appropriate, V._

While Eddie sweats, Anne sips her coffee and crosses her legs. She’s elegant in her smart business suit, fresh from the office, and perfectly unruffled.

 **The true mystery** Venom thinks **is how you two got together.**

 _Believe me_ Eddie thinks _I know_.

There was a time when he and Annie operated on the same level: successful, top of their fields. Now he’s, well, he’s working, at least. And Anne’s a public defender.

 **Dan’s the real catch here** Venom observes. **He’s a doctor.** Eddie ignores this; Venom’s been watching too many soap operas, apparently.

“Anne,” Eddie tries again. “Are you, uh, going to say anything…?”

Annie sets down her cup of coffee and smoothes out some invisible wrinkles on her pants.

“I already knew,” she says. “Dan told me after he got home last night.”

“Oh.” Eddie swallows, feeling sick. “I, uh, I’m sorry, Anne.” He can’t look at her so he focuses on his coffee lid. “I didn’t mean for… any of this to happen.” His chest feels tight like he might cry. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Eddie…” Anne leans towards him, her expression concerned. He can feel her formulating a solution, a plan. She’s great at plans, at fixing things. Eddie doesn’t think she can fix this.

“I can suppress it,” he says, his words running together in his frantic need to make things better, to salvage whatever’s left of their friendship. “I mean, I like – liked – you for a long time, Annie, a real long time but I kept it to myself, right? After I knew you and Dan were serious? I didn’t say or do anything. Okay, we did kiss because Venom and stuff but we’re cool now expect I’ve fucked up again and caught feelings for Dan and I’m so sorry, Anne. Jesus, I’m really trying—”

“Eddie! Eddie!” Anne waves her hands, cutting him off. “It’s okay! Shhhh… it’s _fine_. Dan and I talked about it.” Eddie stares at her, not really taking in what she’s trying to say. “I’m not mad about it, Eddie.”

“You’re… not?”

It feels like he’s been walking down a flight of stairs and missed a step, the jolt wrenching away his center of gravity. _How can she not be mad?_

Anne gives him a smile and pats his knee. “I think it’s kind of cute, actually. When Dan told me about it I could just picture you. You’ve always been a sweet, messy drunk.”

Eddie flushes and takes a shaky sip of coffee. “What else did Dan say?” Eddie asks. “Was he, I dunno, freaked out or anything?” _God…_ Eddie’s crushing on Dan so much that just thinking about Dan’s reaction is making him flustered. Venom laughs silently.

“You can ask him about that,” Anne says primly. “All you need to know, from me, is that if you do kiss Dan I won’t mind.”

Eddie’s mouth falls open. He’s so blindsided that he can only stare at Anne like an idiot. Venom prods him to say something but Eddie just shakes his head.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so surprised,” Annie laughs. “Is it really so shocking that I’m willing to share? And what about you, Venom?”

 **I ship Eddie with the happiness he deserves** Venom says.

Eddie cocks his head and squints. “What… does that even mean?”

**I want you to be happy. Duh.**

Annie laughs again. She slumps back against the couch cushions and drinks her coffee, a smug smile on her lips.

“Look, Eddie, I’ve learned a lot this year, about myself, you, relationships, _aliens_. And you know what, I’m good with you kissing Dan or whatever. Most of all I appreciate that you were honest about it. You’ve grown up, Eddie Brock.”

Eddie blinks, his brain struggling to catch up with the information bomb she’s delivered. He had walked in here expecting Anne to yell at him or at least cancel their plans for a holiday movie night; maybe tell him to delete Dan’s number.

Venom takes over for him, sharing some amusing stories from the night before. He and Anne chat about TV shows that Venom’s been watching. Venom recommends some gay erotica for Anne to read. She pulls out her phone and makes note of them. Eddie can’t even. This day… this life… it’s too strange and wonderful to be true.

“Oh, shoot!” Anne exclaims, staring at her phone with a look of irritation. “Guys, I hate to run but I need to get back to the office. Venom, I’ll be texting you about those books as soon as I read them. Eddie… don’t make Dan wait too long for a call, okay?”

Eddie nods and before he knows it they’re out the door and standing on the sidewalk, watching Anne drive off.

 **So…** Venom prods. **About that phone call.**

“I need to process this first,” Eddie groans, both hands pressed to the side of his head like that’ll help order his hectic thoughts. “This has been a crazy 24 hours, V.”

**Yes.**

An old man shuffles by with his tiny dog in tow. Eddie says hi and Venom eyes the dog with intense interest.

“Not got her back yet?” the old man asks.

Eddie holds his hands up. “Stranger things are happening,” he says.

The old man laughs and pats him on the shoulder. “Don’t even get me started.”

Eddie waves goodbye and starts off towards his apartment. Venom is quiet for a few moments but then starts singing the Beach Boys and before Eddie can stop himself _he’s_ singing “Little Saint Nick” out loud and no one’s staring and it’s just another day in the city. Another, spectacular, eye-opening day with Venom.

**Author's Note:**

> *sings* can you feel the ot4 feels tonight.... 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
